She Drives
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A **SMUTTY* drabble based on the song leaked by Logan and Ras last year...featuring Logan of course


**A/N Okay umm I know I have other stories to update but this popped in my head and I just had to write it for someone as a thank you, so yeah. No worries, I will DEF be updating All I Wanna Say later today, I've just had a rough few days.**

"Umm...babe, where are we?", I ask my girlfriend, who decided we should go for a ride today to get out of the house since it's been such a lazy Sunday.

"Don't worry", she glances at me long enough to toss a smirk, then fixes her eyes back on the dirt road in front of us. "There's an old place I know from when I was a kid."

"O-kay", I answer, hoping she isn't going to chop me into itty bitty little pieces and throw me around for wild animals to eat. I nervously reach over to turn up the radio, when she rubs my bare forearm, then drops her hand to my knee, scratching my skin lightly with her nails.

I relax immediately, covering her hand with mine and lacing our fingers together while she pays attention to where we're going, and it takes less than a few minutes for us to reach an empty spot next to a pond and she puts the car in park.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt", she tells me after doing the same with hers, to which I happily oblige. I can't deny being surprised when she climbs over the console and straddles me, threading her fingers into my hair. I rest my hands on her hips, holding her in place as she lowers her face to mine and waits until our lips are a millimeter away from touching to pull away, tilting her head to the side with a mischievious look.

"Eve", I narrow my eyes at her and lurch forward, where she catches my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs until a sharp pain shoots through me, then she lets it go, running her tongue back and forth over the tender spot. Once it's soothed, she pushes her against mine twice and then slips her tongue into my mouth, tugging my dark locks as she does so, eliciting a gasp from me.

I feel her smirk and then capture my tongue, sucking at it while pressing her hips to mine and grinding into me, making arousal course through my body. I slide my hands up the inside of her shirt at her back, skimming my hands up and down her silky skin, letting her take control.

Her mouth leaves mine and trails over to my jawline, and over to trace the shell of my ear with her tongue while kneading my chest with her fingertips. "Eve", I cup her curvy ass in my hands and try to buck up into her but she pulls away from me and leans down to push the lever to lay the seat back. Somehow she rests her feet on the floor and positions her face at the waistband of my pants. She runs her palm over my hardening member, looking up at me through her lashes, her eyes twinkling and laced with lust. I let out a long breath as her tongue runs over her bottom lip slowly, my imagination running wild with the memory of her hot little mouth on my dick.

Evelien lifts the hem of my shirt up and showers my abdomen with kisses while unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans and reaching inside my boxers to pull me out. I inhale sharply when the wet heat of her tongue swirls over my head, flicking against the slit and I grasp roughly at her hair, massaging her scalp with my fingertips. I close my eyes and clamp my teeth down onto my bottom lip, enjoying the sensations of her mouth working over me. Her tongue licks along my length, then her lips wrap around me, and she takes in some of me, pulling off and then going back down, encompassing my throbbing cock until I hit at the back of her throat and she gags, starting the whole process over again, speeding up and sucking harder until I'm writhing mess underneath of her, begging her to finish me off.

She has other plans instead. I watch as she manages to stand up as straight as she possibly can, raising the bottom of her skirt slowly up her hips until she's fully exposed to me, her bottom half void of any panties.

My cock twitches in response and I run a hand up each of her thighs, reaching her center. Her eyes flutter closed and her dark, swollen lips form a perfect O shape as my fingers make contact with her sex. I use my thumb to ascend her folds, running it back down to her core, which is damp from her own desire and circle her entrance with it, pushing in just the tip, making her gasp and I take my hand away from her completely. Her eyes fly open and I chuckle at her disappointment, knowing how much she hates to be teased.

A dangerous expression crosses her face as she climbs on top of me, placing a knee on each side of me in the large seat and taking my hands in hers. Evelien intertwines our fingers and lifts our hands up, holding them together behind my head as she attacks my mouth and mounts me. I look down between us just in time to see our bodies unite, and for her wet heat to take all of me in.

I try to push my pelvis up to make her move, but she stays in place, holding me down, so I bury my face in the v-neck of her shirt, suckling at whatever skin I can reach. "You're mine tonight", she utters and lifts off of me some, just to push back down on me hard. I love this, adore when she takes charge because there's nothing else like it.

She rides me while my mouth taunts her sensitive spots, mouthing her breasts over the thin fabric of both her bra and shirt, revelling in the little sounds she makes. I feel her getting closer to her orgasm, as am I, but I hold back, wanting this to last a while. Her breaths get shallower with each thrust until she's coming around me, her walls pulsating around me wildly, her hands squeezing mine with immense force. Using my nose, I nudge her shirt to the side and wrap my lips around her nipple, flicking the hardened bud with my tongue as she rocks her hips through the bliss until she comes back down.

"You are so good, Logan", she almost pants, straightening her back and letting my hands go. Evelien relocates her hands to my biceps and leans back slightly, resting her hands behind her on my knees for leverage and begins bouncing up and down on top of me again at a new angle.

The wetness from her release makes it so smooth, it feels heavenly as she drives herself on me, my hands hungrily pawing all over her body, gripping her smooth skin, unable to get enough of this passion. "I'm getting close", I tell her, grabbing her hips to slow her down some. "I need you to come again for me, baby." Watching her come undone makes me crazy. It's a drug for me, and I need it like lungs need oxygen.

I push my hips up into her, grinding myself in circles to brush against her sweet spot in just the right way. Her face flushes and she tips her head back, repeatedly impaling herself on me until a moan escapes her mouth and her body tenses up, her walls squeezing me deliciously again. Holding onto her hips, I slam into her, plunging myself into her heated depths until the pleasure becomes too much and I let go, falling into oblivion with her.

Evelien showers my neck with kisses and runs her fingers through my hair, her heart beating rapidly against my chest, in time with mine. Her fingers slide down my face and to my neck, where she uses her thumbs to tilt my head so my eyes lock with hers. "I love you", she says, just as relaxed and sated as if she just woke up from a full night's sleep.

My eyes scan over her. Her hair is mussed up and her eyes are satisfied, making me just want to give her more. To have her panting underneath of me, to make love to her until she can't think straight, can't talk, and can't walk for a week; until she's begging for mercy.

"Love you, too", I frame her face in my hands and give her a passionate kiss, starting the task of sliding myself into the backseat, with her still on me.

"Logan, what are you doing?", she raises an eyebrow quizzically.

I lick my lips and start singing the song I've been working hard on in the studio, "And when she drives, I let her drive all her night...And we can for miles and miles...Yeah, I wanna ride, And she knows how to ride just right...and we can go for miles..."


End file.
